Moonlight Serenade
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Maleficent have some work to do but got slightly distract by a charming prince who invite her to dance because he wants to save her life. Prompt: Dancing. Part of the Maleval Week.


AN: This story was inspired by the Maleval Week celebrated on Tumblr. I'm doing day 1: Dancing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Moonlight Serenade**

"This is a bad idea."

It wasn't the first time he said and probably it wouldn't be the last time. Stefan fixed the white cravat from his outfit trying to lose the knob Maleficent had tied so efficiently around his neck. He glared at his best friend, the woman who was now glancing at her nails while the both of them waited for the right time. Maleficent lifted her glance only to roll her eyes at Stefan who was still the mask of indignation.

"Oh, please, stop being so overly dramatic." She replied her lips curving into a wicked smile. "I told you it wasn't necessary for you to accompany me if you didn't want to."

"And leave you alone!" Stefan huffed indignantly pointing at himself and then at the castle standing like a shadow in the night right behind them. "I could never leave you alone when you're doing stupid things, Mal! Besides, Leah would probably kill me if I don't take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me, Stefan." Maleficent hissed irritated. "I can take care of myself."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply but decided against it. It wouldn't do any good to remind Maleficent of all the times he had saved her life because she was stubborn and had a hero complex. Stefan fought with the sleeves of his shirt and then with the weight of the cape falling on his back.

"Would you stop doing that? You look fine and you're going to mess with your clothes."

"It's not my fault; this fancy crap is not my thing. I much prefer my clothes." Stefan made a face but stopped fidgeting with his clothes when Maleficent glared at him again.

Fireworks broke in the sky and the sound of distant cheers made Maleficent look up with a half smirk adorning her beautiful features.

She and Stefan were around the same age they had met when they were kids living on the streets of the Kingdom and had watched and suffered under the cruelty of men with power. They had bowed to try and help the helpless, to try and never be under anyone's dominance but their own. It had worked well for them; Stefan was a scholar apprentice with access to all the official documents he could get his hands of. He taught Maleficent to read and write and this gave Maleficent the opportunity to work as a _whisperer_ and had access to almost everyone's secrets. Still, they were commoner folk, they weren't even that important to begin with.

"Mal, promise me at the first sight of trouble we leave." Stefan was looking serious standing close to his best friend, Maleficent pursed her lips looking away from him. "Maleficent?"

"Very well, I promise you." Maleficent sighed placing her hand on top of Stefan's shoulder. "Thank you, for coming with me."

"No need to thank me, you know I'll do it for you." Stefan punched Maleficent on her shoulder with a teasing smile on his face. "Just remember Leah would kill you if anything happens to me."

Maleficent snorted rolling her eyes, "I'll try to remember that."

Both of them turned to the castle, the fireworks making a colorful spectacle in the darkened sky of the Kingdom. Maleficent felt her heart beating fast and erratically as she placed on her face the mask she had gotten especially for this night. To her side Stefan was already wearing his, his hands moved around making sure his daggers and combat kneels were in place. Maleficent cocked a brow extending her hand nodding towards the castle.

"Well?"

"You know? Sometimes I think you just enjoy bossing me around." Stefan said while offering his arm to her, Maleficent took it allowing her best friend to lead her to the castle.

"Oh, I do enjoy it; you usually make such an obedient pet."

"You can't hide forever, Diaval." Aurora approached her brother pursing her lips with her arms crossed.

The young man leaned against the rail of his balcony looking up into the sky, he cocked a brow giving Aurora his most charming smile. Of course, this would work if Aurora wasn't used to this and was looking utterly unimpressed with him.

"But, 'Rora!" He whined earning a light slap on his shoulder.

"Seriously, father is ready to start a fight if you don't go down and greet the guests. This is your birthday party after all."

"I don't like fancy parties, I really want to leave and just…have adventures or something." Diaval lowered his face, his eyes focused on the back garden under his window. The fireworks reflect on the crystalline water of the fountain.

Aurora put a hand on his brother's arm giving him a sympathetic smile, "I know. I wish I was born a man so you could do whatever you want."

Diaval wrapped his arm around Aurora shaking his head, "Never, Sister of mine! I love the fact you were born a woman or else I wouldn't have anyone who liked me in this place. I still think you should be heir."

Aurora leaned into the hug giggling a little, both brother's contemplate the night for a moment until the trumpets broke into the night. Diaval cringed with Aurora laughing openly at him, she grabbed his hand dragging him towards the door.

"Come, the sooner you do this the sooner it would be over."

It wasn't entirely true, however.

As soon as Diaval appeared he was surrounded by the council men and his father who decided to exhibit him like a dog. He was presented to numerous noblemen and noblewomen all who seemed rather interest in his bachelor status and the holdings of his kingdom. He was thrown to the dance floor where he met women younger than him by at least ten years and women older than him but at least twenty. He was getting desperate and tired of trying to maintain a formal chat about idle topics with both, the women and the men shown to him.

By the time the clock was about to announce midnight, the moment in which the party usually got even more interesting, Diaval escaped. Aurora winked at him blocking the Countess of Berk her path and engaging her with light talk about the woman's kingdom. Diaval sighed relief and made his way out of the main wing of the castle to the left one, right were his quarters were.

Diaval made his way to the backyard he lose the collar of his shirt unbuttoning the item while rubbing his neck. The night and the day in general, had been long and tiring. His stomach grumbled and he made a mental note to go to the kitchens just before going to bed. Right now what he needed was fresh air.

He was about to pass through the arch leading to the backyard when his eyes caught a strange sight. At first, he thought he had seen a ghost, a simple shadow belonging to the ether world, but stopping dead on his tracks and focusing on the figure he realized it was a woman very much alive. Diaval was left speechless as he watched the beautiful apparition before him.

The woman wore a simple black dress, nothing like the rest of the noblewomen's clothes. Her dress was long covering her feet but adjusting to the curves of her body and giving her the freedom she needed to move around. Her hair was long, falling softly at her back while her features were sharp and stunning. She was looking outside with the silver light of the moon reflecting on her fair skin. She tensed slightly her head twitching involuntarily until she forced herself to look at her left.

Diaval met her eyes admiring the power behind them. For a long moment that in reality was but a second they stared at each other, then as if on instinct Diaval bowed his head in a greeting gesture. The woman cocked a brow still glancing at him with undecipherable emotion; she turned around and bowed her head as well while walking slowly towards him.

"Are you lost, my lady?" Diaval asked quite grateful for his ability to maintain a sense of control over his voice. His throat was dry and his thoughts had turned to nothing as he found himself the subject of such a beautiful woman's attention.

"No, I'm not." She replied with a deep, melodic voice her eyes scanned him critically making Diaval felt as if he was in some kind of test.

"Then, you are aware this is forbidden for the guests, right?" Diaval furrowed his brows shooting the woman a pointed look.

The woman tilted her head, her lips drawing a smirk.

"I am aware, yes." She replied without an ounce of shame in her, Diaval looked impressed and then he felt slightly shocked by her question. "Why are you doing here, then? Isn't this forbidden for the guests?"

Diaval narrowed his eyes at the woman, then he snorted shaking his head. "Yes, it is. But, I've never been own to follow rules."

"Me neither." Maleficent replied lifting her chin in a silent sign of defiance to the man.

Diaval was puzzle; he had never met someone so _peculiar_ before. He glanced at the woman for a long time before showing his right arm to his chest and bowing deeply.

"I'm Diaval." He said lifting his eyes to see if there was any sign of recognition in the mysterious woman's expression.

"How quaint." She replied moving closer to Diaval.

Diaval straightened up his face expectant in the middle of the silence that formed in between them. Maleficent smirked her eyes glinting in amusement when it was evident Diaval was getting exasperate.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your name?"

"You haven't asked."

"No, but I give you mine." Diaval replied with burning curiosity an annoyance.

Maleficent chuckled moving past him, "The fact you give me your name doesn't compel me to give you mine, Ser Diaval. I am free to deny the secret of my identity to whoever I want."

Diaval gaped at her he was out of his element facing a woman who apparently didn't knew who was standing before her and someone who didn't seem faze by his looks. This was definitely at first for Diaval and a part of him was liking it.

"My lady, you are right." Diaval finally said, he glanced at her playing with the idea of ordering her to share her name but it felt wrong. He looked around then back at the woman who was showing little emotion. "Even so, being in this part is still forbidden. You could get into a lot of trouble with the Royal family and the guards."

"Perhaps. What is it to you if I get punish, though?" It was a valid question and now Maleficent felt quite curious about this sudden interest from Diaval's part.

Diaval seemed surprise by the question, and he was even more surprise when he realized the woman was right. Why was he so concern? Glancing at her, he realized she was like no one he had met before. She was outspoken, smart, witty, and beautiful and certainly she wasn't drooling over him or who and what he was.

"I don't think such a beautiful woman should be punished, that's all." He answered with all the honesty he could muster.

Maleficent laughed her eyes sparkling while her sweet laughter filled the garden. Diaval suddenly found himself enjoying the sound of the woman's laughter, the way her whole demeanor seemed to change and relax under her amusement.

"You don't have to worry yourself, Ser Diaval." She finally spoke after calming her laughter. "No harm should come to me. But, since you seemed so insistent I shall retire then and go to safer zones."

Maleficent gave a short nod turning around to walk back into the castle, she hadn't walked far away when the man called for her.

"Wait, my lady, but…" He felt confused, his attention seemed to be fixated in this woman who seemed to be playing mind games with him.

"Is it something the matter? Did I break another law?" Maleficent asked.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Diaval replied approaching her, an idea forming in his mind while his black eyes found those golden irises of hers.

"Oh, do tell me, my Lord. I believe I have broken many laws and counting them or actually knowing which ones I broke is a tedious work."

Diaval chuckled nodding as he extended his right hand to her, he put on his best innocent stare and said in a very serious voice, and a very serious expression.

"When a dance is being offered in the Royal Palace everyone must, at least once, dance."

Maleficent opened her eyes impressed; she pursed her lips glancing at the hand being offered and the man smiling with childish charm at her.

"Then I guess, this is another law I'll be breaking." Maleficent replied suddenly feeling tingles in her abdomen and a strange oppression in her chest.

"Oh, no, my Lady! You cannot do this!" Diaval opened his eyes looking around as if scare some guard may come at any moment, he approached Maleficent leaning in to share a secret. "You cannot, my lady. I've heard those who break this law suffer greatly. I could never, ever, let someone like yourself suffer such a fate."

It was ridiculous, the man in front of her was behaving like a child pretending to be looking around for anyone overhearing their conversation. He frowned worriedly with his black eyes on her, his black locks falling on his face. Maleficent took in the striking appearance of the young prince and she couldn't help but smile. A mirage of a smile as her eyes shone with emotions she had never allowed herself before.

"How terrible is this fate?" She finally asked still doubting to take the hand being offered and accepted the invitation.

Diaval nodded, "Yes, it is terrible. That's why I could never forgive myself if you were to leave without a single dance."

"With you?" This time Maleficent sound skeptical glaring at Diaval who suddenly was looking unsure.

"Oh, well…" Diaval's hand trembled lowering slowly. "You don't have to, of course. But I would feel really honored if you were to…consider me as a dancing partner."

Maleficent fidgeted looking around, then at Diaval's ahnd and finally at the man himself.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance." She said and almost snort at the sudden delight coming from Diaval. "Besides, there is no music I can hear."

"But, my mysterious stranger." Diaval said with a flourish. "You don't need to know how to dance, I'll make sure to guide you safely."

Maleficent looked doubtful, suddenly her whole body was tingling with anxiousness when her hand lifted slightly towards Diaval's hand.

"Still, there is no music." She retorted weakly.

"But, there is music!" Diaval exclaimed, Maleficent opened her mouth to protest but just then Diaval started humming a waltz.

For the very first time ever, Maleficent felt something painful stirred in her heart. She glanced at the man in front of her, humming a melody while waiting patiently for her to accept his invitation. Diaval was the image of confidence but his eyes were betraying the uncertainty he felt; both of them were entering unknown waters.

Maleficent delayed her decision measuring the risks she was about to take. While the man in front of her didn't know who she was, Maleficent knew exactly who was him. If Stefan had been there he would had dragged her away before she made something stupid. But her best friend wasn't there and Maleficent had already gotten what she came for.

Diaval felt foolish all of a sudden, he had been standing in front of this mysterious woman waiting for her. He thought of how this was the first time no one was looking at him as a Prince, or as a political help.

"I really don't know how to dance." Maleficent said connecting her hand with Diaval's one.

Diaval gave a shaky smile taking her tenderly to a more spacious zone.

"Then, I promise you I will guide you slowly at first." Diaval said

Maleficent tensed when their bodies found closer than the woman had ever allowed any man before. Diaval placed his hand on the lower part of her back, but his face was showing sudden concern.

"Are you well, my Lady? You know…we can bypass the law and…I promise I'll tell whoever asks that you dance."

Maleficent contemplated the man before shaking her head, lifting her chin and shooting him a commanding stare.

"I could never condemn an innocent man to lie on my behalf." She replied with a teasing tone. "Go on, Ser Diaval. Let's dance under the moonlight."

And dance they did.

It was awkward for Maleficent, she hadn't been lying about her lack of dancing skills. Once or twice she tripped over only to be caught by a very amused Diaval. Diaval from his part was taking the lead, humming the waltz as he led Maleficent slowly.

.2.3 They swayed around making a circle while moving slowly.

Their eyes finally met, Maleficent found herself looking into a man's eyes so different form the other royals she had met so far. She couldn't help but smile when Diaval changed the tune of his humming and started dancing faster.

"Are you trying to make me fall into your arms again, Ser Diaval?" Maleficent asked in a sultry tone, Diaval faltered with his cheeks turning red. Maleficent chuckled leaning closer enjoying Diaval's reaction.

"I was thinking you could keep up with me, but if you wish it I can slow down again." Diaval finally retorted shooting a daring glance at Maleficent.

Maleficent didn't answer verbally instead she started matching the pace Diaval had set. The turned around, swinging to the unheard tone of a music playing only in their heads. Two strangers bathing in the moonlight while the people inside the castle were unaware of the prince's absence.

"May I ask you something?" Diaval inquired.

"You already did." Maleficent replied softening her tone. "But, I guess I can allow you another question."

Diaval chuckled enjoying the softening of her voice, "Very well, may I know your name?"

Maleficent chuckled shaking her head, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Should I?" Diaval retorted making Maleficent turned on herself.

"What difference would it make to you if you were to know my name?" Maleficent asked back confronting Diaval with her eyes.

"I don't know." Diaval answered honestly. "It would make you more real."

"I think this way is better." Maleficent felt suddenly guilty, her voice was soft hiding the fact she didn't know what to say.

Diaval bowed his head in acceptance but, contrary to what Maleficent thought he would do Diaval surprised her once again.

"Then I shall insist no more." Diaval smiled conspiratorially at her. "My sister told me once, if things are meant to be you don't have to force. Perhaps, you and I are bond to meet in the near future."

Maleficent furrowed her brows but decided to not share her opinion towards such a stupid thought.

"Perhaps." Was all she said slowing down her own movements.

Diaval slowed down as well contemplating the woman before him before looking up to see the moon was already moving to hide behind the sun.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Maleficent said stepping away from the now dumbstruck man.

"You…You knew?"

"Of course." Maleficent winked at him, her lips curving into a smile. "I enjoyed this moment like I hadn't enjoyed anything like this before."

"You…I…" Diaval trailed off narrowing his eyes at her. "You know I can order you to reveal your identity to me, right?"

"Yes, but you won't do it." Maleficent answered with certainty.

"Why are you so sure?"

"You are not that kind of man." In one last foolish act, Maleficent leaned in and place her lips on the monarchs cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Maleficent turned around walking steadily towards the closest exit, Diaval spurred into action following her slowly.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" He had to ask, he had to know because this woman…this woman had stirred something inside of him.

Maleficent tilted her head to look back, she wasn't smiling anymore. Whatever joy she had felt moments ago was gone.

"I couldn't tell, your Majesty. Perhaps, you and I should trust your sister's theory." Maleficent then gave her back to the young prince leaving her last words hanging in the air. "If we're meant to be, then time and space is of no consequence."

"Where were you?" Stefan was waiting outside the castle beside the horses. He narrowed his eyes at Maleficent who had lost her mask and was ripping her dress to ride her horse more comfortably.

"Busy." She answered curtly.

Stefan pursed his lips approaching the woman while seeking her eyes, Maleficent was doing everything in her power to keep herself busy and evade Stefan but soon enough she found herself looking into Stefan's brown eyes.

"What happened?"

Maleficent was acting strange. Stefan could tell as much, but she was also being elusive which was normal when the mission got too much of her.

Maleficent shook her head getting on her horse. "Nothing, I'm just tired. Come, I bet Leah is waiting for you and I need my beauty sleep."

Now Stefan was more than convinced something did happen when he and Maleficent part ways inside the castle; but the young man had learned to let Maleficent sulk for a little while before she came looking for help. Stefan decided, however, he would watch his best friend carefully because there was something different about her.

"Let's go, then." Stefan said and he and Maleficent let the castle behind with Maleficent's thoughts lingering on moonlight dancing and black, tender eyes.


End file.
